Escada para o Céu
by Amora02
Summary: Após a Luta no Vale sem Fim, finalmente Uchiha Sasuke voltou para Konoha. Foram muitos anos de dor e ódio, os degraus até o paraíso não serão fáceis de cruzar, será que ele conseguirá alcançar o céu?
1. Primeiro Degrau

**_Glossário_** __ _é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma._

 **NEPETE (s. f)**  
 **Em grego:** Algo que ajuda a esquecer da tristeza e o sofrimento. Lit. " _que faz desaparecer a dor_ ".

A sua primeira reação foi – obviamente- de rigidez.

E embora o seu instinto o mandasse se afastar, ele não o fez.

Permitiu-se ser contornado por aqueles braços que o envolviam em um sentimento, que brilhou timidamente como uma faísca envolta de promessas.

Ternura era algo muito distante de sua realidade. Entretanto aquele abraço tenro o fez esquecer-se pela primeira vez em muitos anos da dor.

 _Respirou._

 _Inspirou._

 _Respirou novamente._

E tudo pareceu simplesmente muito leve.

Porém...

 _"Eu..._ "

-Sasuke-kun... –Ela chamou docemente pelo seu nome.

 _"Eu_

-... Seja

 _Não_

-... Bem

 _Mereço_

-... Vindo de volta.

 _Isso"._

Sasuke fechou os olhos concedendo a si mesmo o direito de relembrar:

A quentura;

O contato;

E o alívio.

Aquelas sensações ainda estavam ali.

Tão presentes e vividas que quase o faziam sorrir.

Porém o som de mil pássaros invadiu seus pensamentos dilacerando qualquer indício de sorriso.

A paz momentânea sucumbiu num rompante de consciência sobre os seus atos.

A vergonha o contemplou com um sorriso de escárnio e seu membro fantasma latejou numa dor excruciante. Sasuke franziu o cenho encarando o que agora era apenas um toco coberto por curativos.

Tombou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro encarando o teto com seus olhos desiguais.

Esperou que a dor fosse embora, mas ela não o abandonou.

Ansiou egoistamente por aquele conforto; _Aquele abraço_.

A tristeza e a solidão ocuparam seus lugares de praxe, dando o vislumbre de um amanhã cinzento. Ele dedicou uma última olhadela para o toco percebendo que aquilo não era apenas a perda de um membro, mas um lembrete sobre todos os erros de seu passado.

E foi com muito pesar que Uchiha Sasuke aceitou esse destino, abdicando-se _dela_.


	2. Segundo Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

 **AMOR LÍQUIDO (exp.);**

 **De Zygmunt Bauman:** A misteriosa fragilidade dos laços humanos.

-ASSIM QUE VOCÊ TIVER ALTA NOS VAMOS AO ICHIRAKU 'TTEBAYO!

Naruto sorriu, Sasuke bufou e Sakura grunhiu irritada.

-Naruto, eu não vou dizer de novo. –A kunoichi tinha ambas as mãos fechadas em punho, uma veia pulsou perigosamente em sua testa. –Pare de gritar, você está num hospital!

-C-Calma Sakura-chan. –O loiro afastou-se de sua amiga, a única mão estendida em frente ao corpo como se pudesse aplacar a ira de Sakura.

-Fale baixo então seu idiota!

 _Era como se nunca houvesse partido de Konoha._

Sasuke observou seus antigos companheiros de time com um olhar saudosista, aquela velha sensação que o time sete lhe causava rodeava perigosamente seu peito. Ele tratou logo de apagar a pequena brasa que teimava em queimar em seu coração, afinal, sentimentos como aquele não eram para pessoas como ele.

Suspirou pesadamente voltando para a realidade. Numa fração de segundos captou um par de olhos verdes lhe espiando atentamente.

-Sasuke-kun parece estar cansado. – Ela comentou quando notou que o Uchiha estava cada vez mais introspectivo. –Ao contrário de você, ele não se recupera tão rápido, Naruto.

O loiro fitou o amigo percebendo o que exatamente Sakura dizia nas entrelinhas.

-Você está um lixo teme, é por isso que temos que ir ao Ichiraku!

Sasuke o fitou com seus olhos desiguais desbotados. Um arrepio acometeu o loiro, era como se o Uchiha não estivesse de fato em sua frente.

-Volto amanhã. –Naruto iluminou a sala com seu sorriso. –Então trate de melhorar essa cara!

Quando a porta se fechou o clima divertido dissipou-se no ar, Sakura sentiu os ombros tensos ao se aproximar do leito onde Sasuke estava deitado.

" _Seja profissional"_ ela pensou em meio ao embaraço de estar sozinha com ele.

-Posso avaliar seu antebraço Sasuke-kun? –Ela perguntou acanhada.

Sasuke acenou, ansiando secretamente por aquele contato.

Ele a admirou discretamente, observou-a trabalhando em suas ataduras e experimentou o toque gentil de Sakura em sua pele, o contato disparou uma comoção em conjunto.

Corações bateram velados ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura disse algo sobre a recuperação estar indo bem, ele estudou as bochechas avermelhadas dela e se perdeu na explicação quando um sorriso resplandeceu nos lábios rosados da kunoichi.

-Está ficando muito bom! – Ela desviou o olhar do dele. –Bem, eu vou enfaixar e amanhã volto para uma nova consulta.

-Aa. – Ele respondeu de seu modo costumeiro, tentando esconder as ondas de calor que deixavam suas bochechas avermelhadas.

-Bem, eu tenho outros pacientes para ver, se você precisar de algo basta chamar por uma enfermeira.

Sasuke acenou e ela se despediu como uma porção de sorrisos antes de partir.

.

No outro dia Naruto não retornou como havia anunciado.

O silêncio dentro do quarto se tornou perturbador.

Sasuke sentiu assinaturas de chakra agitando-se no perímetro quando se moveu em sua cama e se sentou na beirada do colchão, ele mirou a janela vendo duas pessoas mascaradas - _Anbu._

Eles o espreitavam de um vistoso tronco de árvore, atentos a qualquer movimento do Uchiha.

A mensagem _subliminar_ era clara: Não saia do quarto - De preferência não se mova.

A desconfiança ainda pairava sobre o Uchiha, e embora ele houvesse deixado claro suas intenções em relação a não atacar Konoha, os kages (com exceção de Kakashi e Gaara) preferiam manter o Uchiha sobre constante vigília.

Sasuke permaneceu ali sentado protelando se seria prudente ficar ou se caminharia e esperaria pela reação dos shinobis.

A porta se abriu antes que ele chegasse a uma conclusão, Sasuke olhou sobre o ombro vendo Sakura adentrando no cômodo, ele virou-se novamente para a janela assistindo seus espectadores sumirem no ar.

O Uchiha esperou o costumeiro cumprimento alegre que Sakura sempre lhe direcionava, entretanto, o bom dia veio em tons de tristeza disfarçado com um sorriso forçado. Seus olhos verdes exibiam um brilho anormal acompanhado de um nariz e bochechas avermelhadas.

Ele estranhou aquele comportamento da Haruno, mas não ousou perguntar o que a afetava. O exame seguiu normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que ela nunca o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Aqueles trejeitos afetados começaram a incomodar o Uchiha.

-Você ainda esta sentindo dor no antebraço? –Ela perguntou com a voz fanha.

-Sim. –Sasuke retorquiu procurando pelos olhos dela.

-Isso é normal. - Sakura murmurou fingindo outro sorriso. –Como eu já te expliquei antes, o membro fantasma é um fenômeno que pode acontecer sempre.

-Sim, eu sei. –Ele a cortou, estava ficando impaciente com ela. –O que esta havendo?

Sakura sobressaltou-se o encarando de fato pela primeira vez.

-O que? –Ela estava surpresa, riu nervosamente enquanto pegava uma mecha do cabelo e enrolava por entre os dedos colocando-o atrás da orelha. –Não sei do que você está falando.

-Você está me evitando, o que houve? –Sasuke inquiriu exigente.

Os olhos desiguais fuzilaram a Haruno que quase se encolheu diante dele.

Ela pigarreou, ajeitou o jaleco perfeitamente branco e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Bem, o meu trabalho aqui já se encerrou... –Ela tentou escapar indo para a saída, mas Sasuke a apanhou pelo braço fazendo-a girar os calcanhares.

Agora ele estava de pé em sua frente.

Sakura olhou através de Sasuke vendo os Anbus observando a cena.

-O que está havendo? –Ele perguntou chamando a atenção da Haruno.

Ela abriu e fechou os lábios algumas vezes, mas tudo o que saia era um som esganiçado. As palavras iam se embolando na garganta de Sakura á medida que a coragem a abandonava.

-E-u... Eu... –Ela titubeou sentindo as pernas bambas.

-Sakura. –Sasuke soergueu as sobrancelhas, não compreendia porque ela tremia sobre seu toque.

- _Deus_. –Ela ciciou procurando secar as mãos úmidas e afastando-se do toque de Sasuke. – Naruto e Kakashi-sensei estão fazendo o máximo e eu não posso fazer nada. –As palavras não faziam sentido para o Uchiha. –Eu... Sasuke-kun, eu tenho fé que eles vão conseguir interceder por você...

Ela não o encarava.

-Interceder?

-Sim. –Sakura o olhou aterrorizada. –O raikage e a mizukage requisitaram uma reunião de emergência com os outros kages, eles querem que você... Que você seja executado.

- _Executado_? –Ele repetiu as palavras dela num sussurro incrédulo.

-Sasuke-kun nós vamos dar um jeito! –Sakura tentou conter o próprio desespero. –Eu sei que o Naruto.

-Não esperava outra coisa, afinal eu sou um renegado. –Ele a interrompeu desviando o olhar.

" _O que?"_ Sakura tremeu.

-Eu tenho que pagar pelos meus crimes.

" _Maldição"_ os olhos de Sakura encheram-se num misto de emoções.

- _Você._ –Ela ciciou inflamada. – Você só pensa em si mesmo?

Ele e encarou com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Isso é sério?

O Uchiha permaneceu estoico.

-QUANDO É QUE VOCÊ VAI PERCEBER QUE NINGUÉM DESISTIU DE VOCÊ? –Ela elevou a voz, o dedo indicador batendo contra o peito de Sasuke. –Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão egoísta?

 _Olhos nos olhos_.

A ira a tomou por completo, as palavras que ela queria dizer estavam engatilhadas, mas tudo se desmoronou quando ela captou o vazio dentro de Uchiha Sasuke

Ele não se importava _mais._

Sua mão caiu ao lado do corpo, havia sido finalmente derrotada.

-Como eu já disse. –Sakura abaixou o rosto, ela não queria derramar uma lágrima sequer na frente dele. –Seu braço está bom, volto outro dia.

Ela deu as costas caminhando para a saída e ele a viu partir, sem compreender o porquê o som da porta batendo o fez querer chorar.

- _Eu não posso ser mais egoísta, você não entenderia. –_ Ele sussurrou para o vazio.

* * *

Lari-h muuuito obrigada por ler sempre haha 3

guest seu desejo é uma ordem!


	3. Terceiro Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

 **OUTROS RELEVANTES;**

 **Da Sociologia:** São as pessoas que levamos em consideração ao agir.

No dia seguinte, quando a porta se abriu não foi Sakura que passou pela entrada, mas sim um Kakashi fatigado. O cansaço estava estampado nas olheiras profundas sob os olhos cinzentos, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e mirou seu ex-aluno com ansiedade. Sasuke soergueu as sobrancelhas escuras quando captou aquele humor atípico do Hatake.

-Sasuke, eu vim aqui para te levar para a prisão. –Ele disse sem rodeios.

De fato, esperava que Sasuke fosse contrário à prisão ou pelo menos tentasse fugir, o que lhe daria mais um problema para ser resolvido. Soltou um suspiro arrastado, já preparando um sermão para o Uchiha. Entretanto, recebeu um olhar desinteressado e um dar de ombros que o deixou boquiaberto.

-Claro.

Kakashi o assistiu levantar-se da cama e franziu o cenho, espantado.

Sasuke era um garoto talentoso; conhecido por ser feroz, calculista e ágil.

 _"Ele está tramando algo"_ Kakashi pensou retesando o corpo em estado de alerta. O peso das intermináveis horas de reunião sobrecaíram sobre si, talvez houvesse sido mais prudente trazer mais _Anbus_ consigo. Tinha sido extremamente difícil interceder por Sasuke e ao mesmo tempo segurar Naruto, que tentava invadir a todo o custo a sala de reunião.

 _A Mizukage permanecia imutável em sua resolução; A cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke._

 _\- Hatake Kakashi você está deixando os laços que tem com esse garoto nublar o seu senso de julgamento? –Ela o questionou enquanto o fitava de cima a baixo. –Ele tentou não só assassinar a mim, mas também todos os outros kages. –Mei direcionou um olhar de reprovação para o Hokage. – Ele é um Uchiha, uma bomba relógio que está prestes a explodir, você esta pondo sua cabeça em risco ao permanecer do lado desse moleque._

 _-Vocês estão cientes da situação de Uchiha Itachi, desse modo espero que entendam o caos que se passou na cabeça de Sasuke ao descobrir a verdade. –Kakashi retorquiu encarando-a. – A bomba relógio a qual você se refere com tanto desprezo foi uma das peças essenciais para vencermos a guerra, sugiro a Nação tenha um pouco mais de consideração com a punição de Uchiha Sasuke, uma vez que, se não fosse por ele, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora._

 _-Eu concordo com Kakashi. –Gaara pronunciou-se. –Foi diferente as situações, mas de certo modo eu entendo Sasuke. –Ele baixou os olhos relembrando-se do passado. –Sei como é ficar cego pelo ódio, talvez a prisão seja o adequado, afinal temos que ser gratos a ele também._

 _Kakashi lançou um aceno agradecido ao kazekage que maneou a cabeça em resposta._

 _-Além do mais. –Kakashi prosseguiu. – Eu desconfio que haja uma ameaça pior que Kaguya, Naruto e Sasuke foram capazes de selá-la, mas como nós faríamos isso novamente sem um dos pivôs para tal feito?_

 _O Raikage estalou a língua._

 _-Não queria concordar com você, mas de certo modo temos que ser cuidadosos. –Ele suspirou. –Bee me encheu o saco dizendo que perdoou o ataque do Uchiha, não vejo porque executá-lo, uns cinquenta anos de prisão é o bastante._

 _Kakashi engoliu a seco, o Raikage não estava numa entonação de brincadeira._

 _-Só? – Mei grunhiu tempestuosa. –Sugiro que ele apodreça na prisão até que de o último suspiro._

 _A porta se abriu e Naruto surgiu esbaforido._

 _-EU ESCUTEI CERTO DATTEBAYO?_

 _-Saia já daqui Naruto. –Kakashi se levantou, batendo as mãos contra o tampão da mesa. –Se quer ajudar fique fora disso e me deixe resolver essa situação._

 _-Nem fodendo que vocês vão fazer isso. –Naruto exclamou apontando para a Mizukage. –Sasuke passou por muitas coisas, fez muitas merdas, mas se redimiu e me ajudou a selar a Kaguya. Ele merece mais do que ninguém uma segunda chance 'ttebayo._

 _-Ele é uma ameaça. -Ela retrucou inflexível._

 _-Uma ova. –Naruto retorquiu._

 _-Naruto. –Kakashi o chamou._

 _-Eu não saio daqui nem por decreto Kakashi-sensei, eles não conhecem o Sasuke como a gente conhece, eles não sabem nada sobre ele ou o que ele passou pra fazer o que fez, eles não tiveram suas famílias dizimadas ou sendo vistos como algo que pode sair do controle a qualquer instante, exceto o Garra, mas vejam ele. –Naruto apontou para o ruivo. –Ele recebeu uma segunda chance e agora é o Kazegake de Suna._

 _Gaara concordou._

 _Kakashi suspirou derrotado sentando-se novamente, "Deixo em suas mãos então Naruto"._

 _-Isso é ridículo. –Mei riu cinicamente. –Você é muito ingênuo garoto._

 _-Eu não sou ingênuo, eu acredito na mudança das pessoas, eu acredito que todos merecem uma segunda chance, ainda mais ele._

 _-Você não vai desistir até aceitarmos isso. –O Raikage suspirou, o cansaço não era exclusivo do Hokage. –Eu prezo pela vida do povo da minha vila e pela paz Naruto, não quero me arrepender de nenhuma decisão tomada aqui._

 _-E não vai 'ttebayo!_

-Você vai tentar fugir? – Kakashi perguntou num tom nada divertido. – Eu não estou no humor hoje Sasuke, não foi nada fácil convencer os kages a não te executarem.

- _O que_? – O Uchiha pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado.

-O que? –Kakashi repetiu incrédulo – Eu vou fingir que você ficou feliz com meus esforços.

Sasuke deu de ombros novamente.

-O que aconteceu com você?

Sasuke o fitou, pela primeira vez, intensamente.

-Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você.

 _-Sabe?_ –Sasuke o interrompeu, o tom de escárnio não passou despercebido. –Eu não creio que você saiba de fato.

Kakashi se aproximou do Uchiha, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Pode parecer difícil de você entender isso, mas a sua dor também é a minha.

Sasuke afastou-se do toque de Kakashi o olhando irritado.

-Não nos afaste de novo Sasuke.

-Achei que você tivesse vindo me prender e não dar um discurso, pelo que eu me lembre, isso é oficio do Naruto.

Kakashi coçou a cabeça desorientado, Sasuke era um shinobi, entretanto não deixava de ser um adolescente de dezessete anos, e lidar com esse tipo de coisa não era bem o forte do Hatake.

-Talvez a prisão lhe de uma perspectiva diferente da vida. –Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o coração apertar no peito.

-Eu duvido muito.

Dois _Anbus_ adentraram no quarto, um trazia uma caixa e o outro uma venda.

-Isso é mesmo necessário? –Sasuke o questionou.

-Exigências do acordo; compressor de chakra, venda e camisa de força. –Kakashi pontuou amargamente.

-Tch.

-Eu realmente tentei de tudo, mas foi o máximo que consegui. –Kakashi disse com tristeza genuína na voz. –Não queria que você passasse por isso.

Sasuke o encarou pela última vez fazendo um breve maneio com a cabeça, antes de ser vendado.

-Eu entendo. –Seu coração vacilou, esperava por isso, entretanto não previra que sentiria tanto medo, mas a presença de Kakashi o acalmava um pouco, afinal, ele não estava tão sozinho quanto pensava.

A camisa de força se fechou em torno do corpo de Sasuke, apertada o bastante para deixá-lo imóvel, alguém puxou o pano bruscamente fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

-Tomem cuidado. –Kakashi ralhou com seus subordinados.

-Perdoe-me Rokudaime. –A voz feminina se fez presente perto de si desculpando-se falsamente. –Apenas queria me certificar de que ele está imobilizado.

-Sasuke não vai tentar nada. –Ele retrucou com convicção. - Isso é apenas uma formalidade.

-Eu vou colocar o dispositivo agora, você vai se sentir tonto, mas faz parte do processo de autorregulação do seu corpo quando ele reconhecer que o fluxo de chakra esta sendo contido.

Os sons ao seu redor tornaram-se mais nítidos, ele escutou a caixa sendo aberta e algo sendo retirado de lá, os passos do shinobi se aproximando. Seu instinto de sobrevivência protestou e por um segundo Sasuke vacilou e quis fugir. Entretanto manteve-se firme e não saiu do lugar.

O dispositivo metálico ladeou o seu pescoço, a agulha entrou rapidamente na sua pele e ele sentiu o formigamento se alastrar de sua nuca até a coluna cervical, arfou com a tontura que tomou o seu corpo.

-Deve demorar pelo menos um dia para você se adaptar de fato.

Sasuke foi transportado até a prisão e colocado numa cela, presumiu que não havia mais prisioneiros no complexo onde estava enclausurado, devido ao silêncio sepulcral que se fazia lá. Imaginou que fosse mais uma das exigências do acordo, talvez o plano dos kages fosse deixá-lo louco, e, bem, talvez isso ocorresse logo.

Ainda estava vendado e atado quando Naruto o visitou, escutou alguns xingamentos vindos do loiro que achava tudo aquilo um exagero.

-Que merda. –Ela resmungou, sua voz transparecia preocupação misturada á revolta. –Aquela mulher quer te ferrar teme, porque caralhos você foi tentar matá-la?

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, a morte era mais atrativa do que estar naquela situação degradante.

-É o preço que eu tenho que pagar. –Disse com sinceridade.

-Preço? –Naruto riu sem emoção.

Sasuke respirou profundamente.

-Eu estou arrependido. –Confessou. –Eu queria poder mudar muitas coisas, mas isso é impossível.

-Não é. –Naruto retrucou. –Você está vivo Sasuke, ainda dá tempo.

-É fácil pra você...

-Não, não é fácil pra mim, não é fácil pra ninguém. –Naruto ergueu o braço como se Sasuke pudesse vê-lo. –A vida é assim, fazemos merdas, tentando nos redimir, mas você está jogando tudo para o alto.

-Eu não mereço.

-Tá, eu to cansado de ouvir essa baboseira. –Sasuke ouviu um som de algo se arrastando, presumiu que fosse uma cadeira. –Você lembra de Hyuuga Hinata?

-Lembro.

-Então, você ficou sabendo que Pain invadiu Konoha certo? –Sasuke maneou com a cabeça. –Então, eu tinha sido pego, na verdade o cara conseguiu desestabilizar meu espírito de luta, eu achei que fosse morrer e então ela surgiu do nada e BANG. –Naruto bateu a palma da mão contra a própria coxa. –Ela vem e diz que me ama.

Sasuke soergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Porque diabos você está me contando isso?

-Por que primeiro. –Ele indicou com o indicador. –Você é meu melhor amigo e segundo, eu não sei o que fazer.

Sasuke deu uma risada alta.

-Naruto, você é idiota ou o que? –O loiro franziu o cenho. –Sério que você esta me perguntando sobre relacionamentos?

O som do tapa que o loiro deu em si mesmo ecoou pelo local.

-Você tem razão. –Naruto choramingou. –Mas eu não sei o que fazer ttebayo.

-E você acha que _eu_ saberia?

-Não tenho pra quem eu recorrer, Kakashi-sensei tá super ocupado, Shikamaru está sempre cansado, Chouji só sabe pensar em comida, Sai é pior que você nisso e pelo amor de Deus não tem como eu falar sobre isso com a Sakura-chan.

A menção daquele nome fez Sasuke soltar um pigarro involuntário.

-Enfim, eu não sei o que fazer, você que sempre foi o famosinho com as garotas.

-Se vira.

-Como você pode ser tão babaca?

-Como você consegue ser tão idiota?

-AAAH. –Naruto tampou o rosto com a única mão. –Droga, eu nem sei como olhar na cara dela ttebayo.

-Arranque os olhos, já é meio caminho andado.

-Naruto-sama. –A voz feminina ressoou bem longe, mas audível o bastante para capturar a atenção do Uchiha. –O horário de visitas acabou.

-QUE?

-Eu sinto muito, mas você tem que se retirar.

-Eu mal cheguei e você já tá me expulsando ttebayo? –Ele disse ofendido.

-Eu apenas cumpro ordens. –A _Anbu_ foi sucinta, deixando transparecer a leve irritação que crescia. –Peço para que não complique meu trabalho.

-Naruto. –Sasuke o chamou. –Você volta outro dia.

-Não...

-Eu já causei muitos problemas pro Kakashi.

-Entendo. –Ele respondeu amuado. –Tudo bem.

Naruto olhou para o amigo, tantas coisas que ainda queria contar. Apesar das circunstâncias, Sasuke havia voltado. Finalmente.

-Eu volto amanhã.

Sasuke acenou.

 _-Infelizmente._

O Uzumaki soltou uma gargalhada.

-Senti a sua falta teme.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso ameno.

-Até mais dobe.

* * *

Obrigada **RenataHimura** pelo comentário, Sakura é maravilhooosa, ela tem que ser forte!

 **susan n.n** todo domingo vai rolar capitulo nvoo :D


	4. Quarto Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

 **KEKAU (v.);**

 **Em indonésio:** acordar de um pesadelo.

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

Sasuke angustiou-se com o som da goteira que pingava, e adentrava em suas entranhas reverberando eternamente pelo seu cérebro. Ele encostou as costas na parede esticando as pernas sobre o colchonete, tentando afrouxar o aperto que a camisa de força impunha sobre o seu corpo se chacoalhando, entretanto, o esgotamento fê-lo parar ofegante.

- _Maldita coleira_. –Sasuke Vociferou zangado, desejando ter o mínimo de chakra para explodir aquele buraco com um chidori. - _Tsk._ –Ele estalou a língua e ouviu o ruído ecoar.

O suor escorria pela sua tez molhando a venda, Sasuke podia sentir os farrapos que usava por debaixo da camisa de força se aderindo asquerosamente a sua pele. O local parecia não ser limpo há anos, talvez fosse alguma prisão desativada que fora reaberta especialmente para ele. Fungou experimentando o fedor de mofo entrando pelas narinas e embrulhando o seu estômago.

-Droga. –Murmurou quando a fome o aplacou.

" _Se pelo menos Naruto viesse novamente"_ , ele pensou quando uma nova onda de barulhos irrompeu de sua barriga.

Não comia há horas, ou seria dias?

O alívio escapou pelos lábios ressecados de Sasuke quando ouviu os passos se aproximando de sua cela.

-Hora do seu almoço. –A _Anbu_ falou enquanto abria a entrada da cela.

Ele sentiu quando ela se aproximou e se posicionou em sua frente, podia sentir o cheiro de sabonete e shampoo que emanava da shinobi e a invejou por isso.

-Abra a boca. –Ela disse e ele obedeceu.

A comida estava fria e parecia ter sido feita há dias, ela desceu pelo seu esôfago e caiu pesadamente no estômago. Talvez passasse mal, mas não podia recusar algo que lhe era dado de uma vez a duas ao dia.

Aparentemente a _Anbu_ estava de bom humor, pois lhe dera bastante água e se prontificara caso Sasuke quisesse mais.

-Você deveria agradecer ao tratamento de rei que esta tendo. –O escárnio transbordava das palavras dela. –Eu sinceramente, não sei como a sua cabeça ainda está ligada ao pescoço.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

-Também me pergunto o mesmo.

Sasuke supôs que as visitas houvessem sido suspendidas, uma vez que Naruto não aparecera mais. Ele deixou escapar um riso fraco ao imaginar que o seu melhor amigo estaria arquitetando algum plano estúpido para invadir a prisão ou aprontando uma gritaria na torre do Hokage, Kakashi deveria estar enlouquecido e a um passo de banir Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha, já que o loiro já havia provado ser um grande insuportável quando cismava com alguma coisa.

Por algum motivo seus pensamentos voaram até Sakura; como ela estaria agora? Será que pensava nele? Será que ainda se preocupava?

Sasuke se desvencilhou de tais expectativas e considerou que Sakura merecia alguém que não temesse amar. Seu _maldito_ cérebro trouxe a memória do último encontro que tivera com Sakura, a Haruno o fitava com os olhos aguados e a raiva que outrora dominava sua expressão se desmanchara, dando espaço à decepção.

As palavras da kunoichi bateram duramente contra os ideais de Sasuke naquele dia, e foi com um esforço homérico que não cedeu aos desejos de seu coração.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, há anos que carregava aquele fardo pesado de dor e solidão nos ombros e quando se viu inserido no time sete, aqueles elementos que sempre lhe fizeram companhia desapareceram por um breve período de tempo. Até Itachi retornar a Konoha e lhe dizer que ainda era fraco; " _Falta-lhe ódio irmãozinho tolo"_ ele disse enquanto apertava o seu pescoço.

" _Poder, eu preciso de poder"_ Sasuke pensou ingenuamente.

Itachi desejou e trabalhou secretamente para que seu irmão mais novo se transformasse em um herói, e para isso ele se tornou o vilão, para que Sasuke o superasse e fosse admirado pela Vila na qual se sacrificara. Entretanto, convencido de que não poderia se ligar as pessoas, e imbuído de ódio e pavor, Sasuke empenhou-se em cortar os laços.

Era através daquela ferida que Itachi causara que entrava a luz proveniente do time sete. A luz que se interpunha entre Sasuke e seu objetivo.

A verdade sobre Itachi liquefez toda a sua sanidade, ele ansiava do fundo do seu âmago a destruição de Konoha, todos tinham que pagar pelo o que fizeram ao seu clã. TODOS.

Sasuke estremeceu ao sentir sua mão esquerda comichando. Aquela mão que quase tomara a vida de Sakura.

Seu corpo estava cansado, sua mente exausta. Arrastou-se até seu tronco se encontrar com o colchonete duro, fechou os olhos e esperou que o sono lhe abatesse.

Sasuke estava sentado _naquele_ banco, sozinho. Observou o céu azulado sem nuvens e as árvores que rodeavam o parque. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar limpo entrar em seus pulmões e sorriu da sua maneira ao sentir o calor do sol aquecendo seu corpo.

Sakura apareceu sorridente como sempre. Ela trazia nos braços uma cesta de vime recheada de tomates vermelhos, Sasuke sentiu salivar ao imaginar o gosto e a textura daqueles lindos tomates.

-Trouxe pra você. –Ela disse sentando-se ao seu lado. –Eu os comprei especialmente para você.

-Não precisava. –Mentiu, agradecendo internamente.

Ela riu.

-Porque você tentou me matar?

-O que? –Sasuke a fitou surpreso com aquela pergunta.

-Por quê? –Sakura repetiu, ainda sorrindo.

-Eu... –Sasuke engoliu a seco. –Não há como eu expressar a quantidade de arrependimento que eu sinto.

-Não há? –Naruto apareceu repentinamente, roubando um tomate da cesta e mordendo um pedaço apetitoso. –Você não merece os tomates da Sakura-chan.

-Você tentou me matar. –Ela franziu o cenho, o sorriso se desmanchando em seus lábios. –Você nem pestanejou.

Sakura encarou o vazio.

-Não há como confiar em você Sasuke. –Naruto apontou para Sasuke. – Não há como confiar num Uchiha.

-É por isso que seu clã foi dizimado. – Sakura e Naruto falaram em conjunto. -Faça um favor ao mundo e se mate.

Ainda sonolento Sasuke transgrediu do sonho para a realidade e tentou desesperadamente se mover e arrancar aquela venda maldita dos olhos. A camisa o comprimia tanto que o ar mal entrava em seus pulmões.

 _Queria enxergar._

 _Queria respirar._

 _Queria sair dali_.

Seu coração pulsava ruidosamente contra seus ouvidos e a escuridão intensificava todos os sentidos que agora o apavoravam. Estava tão vulnerável e assustado que involuntariamente clamou por sua mãe.

 _-Está... Tudo... Bem_. –Ele mentiu para si mesmo, lambendo os lábios ressecados e esperando que seu coração se acalmasse.


	5. Quinto Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

 **SCHADENFREUDE (s);**

Sentimento de alegria ou prazer pelo sofrimento ou infelicidade dos outros.

O único som que Uchiha Sasuke ouvia era da própria respiração ofegante.

 _Dia e Noite_.

 _Noite e Dia._

Já não tinha mais a noção das horas.

Do _tempo_ que perpassava vagarosamente.

Rolava em cima do colchonete quando alguma parte do seu corpo adormecia e empenhava-se em dormir o mínimo.

Não gostava de encontrá- _la_.

Muito menos de se lembrar de seu nome.

Era lastimável o seu estado de espírito e corporal.

O cheiro fétido vinha de dentro de si, alastrando pela sua pele e transbordando na pequena saleta.

Ansiava por um banho.

Ansiava por rever o céu.

Ansiava pela liberdade.

Aquela camisa de força esmagava a sua vitalidade, a coleira sugava sua força e a venda o amedrontava com a escuridão eterna.

Certa noite (ou seria dia?), a febre alta o apreciou com ondas intermináveis de frio. O suor trasbordava pela pele e a parca comida que jazia em sua estomago foi parar no chão.

O cheiro azedo invadiu o local e ele desejou a morte.

Uma voz feminina indagou algo, tão distante que o som se perdeu no ar.

Tudo girou mais uma vez até que Sasuke perdeu a consciência.

A melodia da goteira despertou o Uchiha, ele abriu os olhos prevendo que se depararia com a escuridão, entretanto a claridade fê-lo semicerrar os olhos.

Demorou um tempo até se acostumar com a luz amarelada que pendia do teto, abriu os olhos por completo fitando tudo ao seu redor. Deu-se conta de que não estava mais contido pela camisa de forças e sorriu em muito tempo, agradecido por poder se mover novamente.

Sasuke tentou se apoiar no antebraço, mas a tontura fê-lo voltar a deitar-se.

-Não fique muito alegrinho. –A _Anbu_ murmurou, parecia irritada. –Você está livre da camisa e da venda, porém sua dose foi aumentada.

-Tsk. –Sasuke estalou a língua, contrariado.

-Você não achou que deixaríamos você solto por ai, achou? –Ela riu. –Não tente gracinhas _, Uchiha._

.

Alguns dias depois, Sasuke escutou o som de passos acompanhados de um assobio alegre. Ele franziu o cenho, procurando em sua mente alguém conhecido que tivesse tal hábito.

Um homem alto de cabelo azulado e com uma bandana do país das ondas entrou em seu campo de visão. Ele lhe sorriu e acenou.

-Olá Uchiha-sama. –O shinobi indagou, retirando do bolso um molho de chaves, ele abriu a tranca da porta metálica e invadiu a cela. –Você está fedendo, pra sua sorte, a maravilhosa Mizukage lhe presenteou com um banho.

Sasuke tentou levantar-se, mas a fatiga o abateu fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

-Ora, ora.

-Não se aproxime de mim. –O Uchiha vociferou encarando seu inimigo ferozmente.

-O que você vai fazer? –O ninja cruzou os braços. –Vai me jogar num genjutsu com o seu sharingan?

Ele riu.

-Ou vai me atacar com a sua kusanagi? – O ninja olhou para os lados, como se estivesse procurando por algo. –Talvez você tenha umas shurikens escondidas.

- _Calado_.

Sasuke arfou quando o shinobi desferiu um chute em seu estômago, fazendo-o bater contra a parede. Ele foi pego gola da camiseta surrada e erguido bruscamente.

-Você não fede porque está sem banho, é o seu cheiro natural. –O ninja murmurou, fitando Sasuke nos olhos. –O meu nome é Kudo Isao, e eu sou o seu novo _melhor amigo_ , o seu querido carcereiro e eu vou providenciar que a sua estadia seja _agradável._

O soco reverberou pelos órgãos de Sasuke, ele cuspiu involuntariamente e arregalou os olhos quando a dor se esparramou.

-Você tem duas opções. –Isao afastou, mostrando dois dedos. –A primeira você será bonzinho e eu te espancarei regularmente. –O shinobi recolheu um dedo apontando apenas um. –Ou você será um péssimo prisioneiro e eu te espancarei o triplo, até que não restem ossos para serem curados.

Sasuke o fitou de volta com escárnio e sentiu mais dois socos serem direcionados no mesmo local, antes de cair sobre os pés do inimigo.

-Eu sei lidar muito bem com a segunda opção.

O Uchiha se viu sendo arrastado pelo longo corredor vazio até ser jogado contra o chão gelado de azulejos. O jato de água glacial o atingiu antes que pudesse tentar se erguer, ele cambaleou e caiu no chão tentando se livrar da sensação de mil agulhas perfurando a sua pele.

-Você quer que eu pare? –O ninja perguntou enquanto ria. –Desculpe, eu não entendo o que você diz.

O _banho_ durou uma hora e meia, Sasuke sabia desse dado, pois Isao o informou, antes de ter uma nova muda de roupas sendo arremessadas em cima de si.

Seus lábios e dedos estavam azulados, podia sentir cada pedaço de seu corpo tremendo copiosamente. Com muito custo, ele conseguiu se livrar do trapo que vestia, e de joelhos trocou a roupa. Sasuke foi arrastado de volta para a cela e jogado contra o colchonete.

-Boa noite. –Isao disse antes de desligar a luz. –Durma com os anjos.

-Você pode acabar com esse sofrimento. –Sakura lhe disse.

-Não. –Sasuke murmurou, abriu os olhos e viu-se deitado no colo da kunoichi.

Ela lhe sorriu amavelmente.

-Não? –Sakura franziu o cenho, tomando umas mechas negras e trançando. –Olhe, está sim.

-Isso é só um sonho.

-Será? –Ela o questionou, os olhos verdes brilharam de excitação.

Sasuke bufou, estava cansado, mas pelo menos o frio havia diminuído.

-Eu sei de uma maneira, pra tudo isso acabar. –Ela cantarolou. –A morte, você poderia ver Itachi novamente, e seus pais.

Sasuke semicerrou os olhos fitando-a desconfiadamente.

-Eu sei que sente saudades deles, e eles de você.

-Seria mais fácil.

-Incrivelmente fácil. –Ela emendou. –Vamos Sasuke-kun, você consegue!

O assobio irrompeu seu sonho.

-Olá Sasuke-chan!

O Uchiha empertigou-se no colchonete, procurando uma maneira de manter a integridade de seu corpo.

-Trouxe seu café da manhã, eu fiz _especialmente_ para você!

Sasuke comprimiu os olhos, avaliando o pote de mingau em sua frente.

-Vamos, sente-se. –Isao o obrigou a se sentar, pegou o pote forçando-o contra a boca de Sasuke. –Coma tudo ou eu vou me magoar.

Sasuke sentiu o mingau gelado e amargo descendo pela sua garganta, ele se engasgou um pouco e tentou recobrar o fôlego. Isao só se deu por satisfeito após fazê-lo lamber o pote.

-Bom garoto. –O shinobi afagou os cabelos de Sasuke. –Continue assim, quem sabe um dia eu vá com a sua cara.

Isao saiu da cela, deixando a porta aberta.

" _Se eu tivesse forças"_ , Sasuke pensou ao ver a liberdade a alguns passos.

 _Merda._

 _Merda._

 _Merda._

 _._

Isao estava de mau humor naquela manhã e o resultado foi um dedo quebrado, o lábio cortado e uma possível contusão.

-Sempre que me lembro de que você teve a audácia de atacar a Mizukage, eu tenho vontade de matá-lo, mas me lembro da minha missão.

Isao suspirou.

-É uma pena ter que me conter. –Ele bateu as mãos e sorriu. –Enfim, hoje é dia de renovar a sua coleira.

-Merda. –Sasuke murmurou.

-Eu adoro isso!

A agulha foi retirada bruscamente e trocada com agilidade, à toxina se espalhou rapidamente fazendo com que tudo girasse vertiginosamente até que Sasuke se encontrasse novamente em frente a grande árvore de Sakura.

-Não, não, não. –Ele grunhiu, dando alguns passos vacilantes para trás. –Isso é um pesadelo.

Suas costas bateram contra algo, Sasuke girou os calcanhares encontrando os olhos de Sakura o fitando, ela os desviou para as próprias mãos e encarou a bandana.

-Esse risco. –Sakura sussurrou amargurada, passando o dedo pela cisão talhada no meio do símbolo da Vila da Folha. –Representa uma grande cicatriz Sasuke-kun.

-É só um sonho. –Sasuke tremeu.

-Essa cicatriz. – Ela desfez a distancia que Sasuke tentou impor, pegando em seu braço esquerdo. –È o estigma de todos os seus pecados.

O braço de Sasuke se liquefez em chamas, a ardência propagou para o resto de seu corpo e ele berrou com a dor que o abateu.

-Sasuke-kun, acorde. –Uma voz feminina sussurrou em seu ouvido. -É só um pesadelo. –A voz foi lentamente o trazendo para a realidade. –Acorde.

Atordoado Sasuke embrenhou-se no calor que o abraçava.

-Se acalme Sasuke-kun. –Ele aspirou aquele cheiro desconhecido, tentando buscar conforto. –Eu estou aqui

" _Sakura",_ ele pensou antes de recobrar a consciência e fitar com decepção a mulher em sua frente.

* * *

Obrigada por acompanharem a fanfic!

 **Kaoru Higurashi** me desculpe pelos capítulos pequenos haha é mania.


	6. Sexto Degrau

**MIZPÁ (sf);**

Vínculo emocional entre duas pessoas que estão separadas fisicamente ou pela morte.

Seu coração ainda pulsava caoticamente quando ela o enlaçou em seus braços e sussurrou algumas palavras, que se dissipavam como murmúrios distantes perdendo-se no ar.

 _-Sasuke-kun._

Ele tentou acalmar as compassadas que retumbavam em seu peito, concentrando-se na voz que o chamava. Sentiu o calor afastar-se e uma mão pequena lhe limpar a tez suada, sua garganta ardia como o inferno, e como se ela pudesse ler sua mente, lhe ofereceu um cantil.

-Beba água. –Ela falou suavemente, colocando o gargalo em seus lábios ressecados.

Sasuke sorveu o líquido que atravessou sua laringe trazendo o paraíso. Ele tossiu um pouco ao se engasgar e sentiu a presença feminina em sua frente lhe dando leves tapinhas nas costas. A vertigem o açoitou como um furacão, trazendo a escuridão. Ele respirou aliviado quando sentiu algo morno fluindo pelas suas costas e abrangendo seus ferimentos.

-Você está desidratado, aquele maldito disse que você dormiu por dois dias.

Sasuke procurou pelo rosto dela, encontrando olhos azulados que o fitavam com genuína preocupação.

-Sinto muito, mas o Naruto e nem a testuda puderam entrar. –Ino sorriu fracamente.

Sasuke a fitou com certa decepção que logo foi mascarada com irritação, ele crispou os lábios, azedo.

 _-Ino_? –Ele grunhiu. - O que está fazendo aqui?

-Te ajudando, oras. –Ela riu sem humor. - Estamos preocupados com você, Kakashi-sama ralou para conseguir me deixar entrar nesse buraco.

Sasuke estalou a língua olhando para um ponto qualquer da cela, tentando ignorar a presença da kunoichi.

-Eles não podem fazer isso com você. –Disse ela enquanto o avaliava, as mãos de Ino envolveram a dele, pegando gentilmente o dedo quebrado, Sasuke grunhiu de dor em resposta e tentou puxar a mão de volta, mas Ino a segurou antes. –Eu vou concertá-lo.

O chakra verde emanou circulando pelo osso, convertendo o dedo com um estalo, ele crispou os lábios segurando o grunhido de dor.

-Como você está? Sente alguma dor, mais algum osso quebrado? –Ela o questionou. –Tire a camiseta, por favor.

Sasuke obedeceu, retirando a camiseta. Seu peitoral magro estava pintado de hematomas que iam dos tons verdes claros aos pretos, colorindo sua pele pálida.

Ino sentiu o bili subir pela garganta ao ver o quão judiado ele estava, pensou em como Sakura reagiria a aquilo e conteve a vontade de tomá-lo novamente nos braços.

Ela concentrou-se em seu trabalho, fazendo alguns exames básicos.

-Você deveria estar ao menos respondendo a estes testes, aquele bastardo aumentou muito a dose da coleira.

Sasuke bufou como se isso não fosse de grande importância, e recebeu um olhar severo da loira.

-Não faça isso.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Como você pode ser tão teimoso, Sakura está _sofrendo_. – 'Por sua causa', ela quis dizer, mas guardou aquelas palavras para si, sabia que a amiga ficaria enraivecida se soubesse que Ino andava espalhando seus segredos por ai, ainda mais para Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino suspirou, dedicando uma última olhadela para Sasuke antes de Isao aparecer.

-A hora de visitas acabou mocinha.

-Ainda tenho meia hora. –Ela revidou sem olhá-lo.

-Garota. –Isao deu um passo adentrando na cela, a presença de seu chakra se mostrou forte o bastante para até Sasuke sentir. –Eu não gosto de repetir o que eu falo.

-Ino. –Sasuke murmurou captando o olhar preocupado da kunoichi. – _Vá._

-Mas.

-Apenas vá. –Ele disse, puxando para um abraço e colando a boca no ouvido da Yamanaka, os olhos dela arregalaram-se e ela concordou relutante.

-Eu vou voltar. –Ino disse antes de se despedir. –E tire essas ideias idiotas da cabeça.

- _Tsk_. –O Uchiha estalou a língua, mandando-a embora com um acenar de mão.

Os passos se perderam no longo corredor e ele se viu novamente sozinho, porém aliviado.

.

Ino saiu da torre do Hokage cabisbaixa, havia entregado o relatório da missão e recebido um olhar apreensivo de Kakashi. Não só o mundo pesava sobre as suas costas naquele momento, como também nas do Hokage.

Ela suspirou sobrecarregada, tinha em mente a amiga que estava uma pilha de nervos e que insistia em fazer turnos prolongados no hospital, a fim de tentar omitir a preocupação pulsante que sentia pelo Uchiha.

" _Está estampado na sua cara testuda"_ Ino disse alguns dias atrás para Sakura, que franziu o cenho e deu as costas _, "Talvez admitir isso te deixe mais tranquila, converse comigo!",_ a loira quase implorou.

O estômago da Yamanaka embrulhou quando ela fitou a fachada do hospital, ela inspirou uma lufada de ar antes de sustentar um pouco de coragem para encarar Sakura. A loira andou pelos extensos corredores, encontrando alguns enfermeiros que lhe lançavam olhares preocupados.

Sakura estava sentada atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno, vários documentos em cima da sua mesa e uma mão que escrevia fervorosamente num caderno. Ino estava há exatos cinco minutos ao pé da porta, esperando por ser notada, até que pigarreou e captou o olhar da kunoichi que foi do papél para a loira.

-Ino.

-Testuda.

-O que quer? –Ela retorquiu sem humor. - Eu estou muito ocupada.

-Da pra ver no seu rosto o quanto você está angustiada. –Ino a fitou com inquietação no olhar. –Eu sei que...

-Ele desistiu de tudo. –Sakura a cortou sustentando o olhar severo sobre a amiga. –O que você quer que eu faça?

-Que você se acalme, vai dar tudo certo.

-Ino, eu estou perfeitamente calma.

-Não está! Você está enfurnada nesse hospital.

-A guerra acabou, mas não os feridos, agora me dê licença que preciso começar a minha ronda. –A médica-nin disse enquanto juntava alguns papeis e colocava dentro de uma pasta.

Ino se posicionou na frente dela, bloqueando a saída.

-Eu estou preocupada.

-E eu estou ocupada. –Sakura desviou de Ino, esbarrando no ombro da loira antes de sair.

A Haruno marchou aos passos duro pelo corredor, já não bastava Naruto lhe enchendo a cabeça com ideias idiotas de como invadir a prisão e libertar o Uchiha, agora vinha Ino tentando consolá-la.

 _Como se ela precisasse._

Ela rolou os olhos e apertou fortemente as unhas contra a carne de sua mão.

Estava esgotada.

Sakura entrou numa porta que dava para um amplo banheiro feminino, ela entrou em uma das cabines, abaixou o tampo do vaso e se sentou lá.

A preocupação com o Uchiha estava vinte e quatro horas presentes em sua mente, às vezes permitia-se chorar quando estava absolutamente sozinha, mas nunca deixaria alguém saber disso.

E ao mesmo tempo tinha raiva de Sasuke.

Raiva pela desistência dele.

Ódio pela maneira displicente como seus sentimentos e de todos os outros eram tratados.

Como se tudo o que fizeram fosse em vão.

Ela imaginava que deveria ser muito difícil para alguém que perdeu tudo se abrir para a vida, entretanto, até quando ela teria que dar essas chances?

Até quando esperaria?

Como ajudar uma pessoa que não desejava ser ajudada.

Sakura levantou-se irritada chutando a porta, que se escancarou com a força.

-Merda.

Saiu do banheiro, ainda mais irritada, talvez fosse melhor ir para um campo de treinamento descontar toda a sua frustração em árvores. Ela apertou a pasta contra o peito tentando afastar a raiva, havia se comprometido a fazer uma ronda e depois poderia ir embora.

Naruto estava plantado no meio do hall do hospital, quando a avistou, um enorme sorriso tomou os lábios do loiro.

-Sakura-chan!

-O que você quer? –Ela foi ríspida, sentia-se culpada em tratá-lo assim, mas afastar Naruto era melhor do que tê-lo ruminando sobre o caso de Sasuke ao seu lado.

-Vamos ao Ichiraku. –Ele sorriu inabalado.

-Agora? –Ela soergueu as sobrancelhas. –Eu estou...

-Cansada? –Ele completou. –Mas acho que também deve estar com fome.

Sakura deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo, Naruto sabia como dobrá-la às vezes. Com um suspiro ela assentiu, seguindo-o para fora do hospital.

Já era noite, algumas estrelas pontilhavam a vastidão escura do céu, uma lua grande iluminava toda Konoha.

-Parece que você tem muita coisa na cabeça 'ttebayo.

-Na verdade não. –Sakura mentiu. –O hospital está cheio, mas já estive em situações piores.

A guerra era algo que ambos queriam apagar da memória, e com um arrepio mútuo eles mudaram de assunto.

-E Hinata, o que você vai fazer a respeito?

-Eu... -Naruto enrubesceu. –Eu não sei Sakura-chan.

-Vou te dar uma dica: chame-a pra sair. –Ela respondeu apontando o indicador para o amigo.

-Você já viu o pai dela? –Naruto estremeceu ao se lembrar de Hiashi o fitando intensamente.

-Você enfrentou a Juubi e tem medo do pai da Hinata? –Sakura riu. –Pelo amor de Deus Naruto, seja corajoso.

O loiro suspirou vencido.

-Eu não sei...

-Ela é incrível, sabia?

Eles dobraram uma esquina e entraram no Ichiraku. Acomodando-se no balcão e sendo recepcionados por Teuchi.

-Boa noite Naruto e Sakura-chan! –Ele os cumprimentou com seu sorriso bem humorado.

-Boa noite, Teuchi-san. –Sakura retorquiu, sentando-se. –Vou querer o de sempre.

-E você também Naruto?

-Claro!

-Voltando ao assunto. –Sakura o fitou de esguelha.

-Eu estou preocupado com o Sasuke. –Naruto dirigiu um olhar intenso para Sakura, ela suspirou em resposta.

-Naruto.

-Eu não vou falar pra gente invadir o presídio, isso pioraria as coisas, fora que deixaria Kakashi-sensei numa situação ruim, mas eu não posso deixar de pensar em como o meu melhor amigo está.

-Temos que ser pacientes. –Ela fingiu um sorriso.

-Você parece não ligar mais pra isso, eu sei que o teme é um idiota, mas ele faz parte da família.

-Sinceramente eu vim aqui para comer, não pra ficar discutindo sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- _Coisa?_ – Naruto a questionou, ofendido. –É o nosso amigo que está sendo torturado naquele lugar.

-Rumor. –Sakura revirou os olhos, mesmo que por dentro ela temesse que essa fosse à realidade.

-O que aconteceu com você 'ttebayo?

-Nada.

-O que o Sasuke te falou, Sakura-chan? O que ele fez pra você ficar tão brava?

-Eu vou embora. –Ela disse se levantando, Naruto ergueu-se logo atrás dela.

-Eu estou tentando conversar com você.

-E eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso, porque, justamente isso, não tem o que se falar. Pare de ser impertinente.

-Sakura-chan...

-Perdi a fome Naruto, eu sei que você consegue comer o meu prato também.

-Vamos conversar.

-Não. –Ela o fitou com agressividade.

-Tudo bem. –Ele ciciou. –Outro dia então.

" _Não vai haver outro dia"_ ela quis bradar, mas achou melhor não prolongar aquela discussão sem sentido. Deu as costas ao amigo e marchou para seu apartamento, ela estava entupida de raiva. Ao chegar a seu lar, despiu-se correndo para o banho, a água tinha um efeito maravilhoso sobre o seu humor e talvez um banho quente acalmasse seus ânimos.

Ela abriu o registro e relaxou os ombros. Aquele era o único momento em que se autorizava a não odiar o Uchiha e com isso, Sakura experimentava novamente o temor subir pela sua garganta.

Medo de ele estar sendo torturado.

Medo de não revê-lo.

Medo de perdê-lo.

 _Para sempre._

As lágrimas explodiram em seus olhos, mesclando-se a água que a banhava. Sakura permitiu-se derramar e entregar-se a aqueles sentimentos que a assolavam desde que Sasuke foi preso.

- _Sasuke-kun_. –Ela grunhiu agonizando de uma dor que apertava seu peito. – _Sasuke-kun._

 _._

Sakura deparou-se com a imagem no espelho; olhos pequenos devido ao choro, nariz e bochechas excessivamente avermelhados e algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em deslizar em suas bochechas.

Ela suspirou, limpando a face com as costas da mão. Enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda e desejou dormir até o fim do mundo. Seus músculos latejavam a cada passo dado, o sinal da exaustão que ela havia ignorado o dia inteiro agora cobrava seu preço.

Sakura praticamente se arrastou para seu quarto após ter vestido um pijama confortável, quando estava prestes a deitar em sua cama ouviu alguém bater loucamente em sua porta.

-SAKURA-CHAN! –Escutou seu amigo chamando-a e cogitou em ignorá-lo.

Insistentemente Naruto bateu contra a porta mais algumas vezes até Sakura ir atendê-lo. Seu temperamento não estava dos melhores e era melhor Naruto ter um ótimo motivo para interromper a sua queda livre para a cama.

Sakura abriu a porta encontrando um Naruto afobado que mal conseguia pronunciar seu nome.

-Sas...Teme...Ele...Está...Em coma.

.


	7. Sétimo Degrau

**CUÍRA (adj.);**

Impaciente, irrequieto, que não para.

Desejo de ver alguém.

Kakashi suspirou profundamente antes de girar a maçaneta e adentrar no quarto. Seu estomago estava revirando desde o minuto em que recebera a noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke estava sendo transportado para o Hospital em estado grave.

Um pouco de alivio se instaurou em seu peito quando viu o Uchiha, apesar de todos os machucados e o rosto inchado, o garoto ainda estava vivo.

 _Ainda_.

A incerteza de que Sasuke pudesse acordar o arremeteu a um lado sombrio de sua mente, onde o medo e as inseguranças normalmente eram jogados. Sua atenção foi captada quando a visão periférica encontrou um objeto no canto do quarto, era Sakura, que estava reencostada na parede fitando o Uchiha com a sua expressão vazia.

-Sakura. –Kakashi murmurou aproximando-se, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e tentou sorrir através da mascara. –Como esta?

-Você sabia que ele quase morreu? –A voz dela soou rouca, porém forte e irritadiça.

-Sakura.

-Você sabia que ele foi espancado? Que ele estava desnutrido? Você sabia o que estava ocorrendo naquela maldita prisão? –Ela inquiriu desta vez o olhando. –Kakashi, você sabia?

O Hatake conteve o ímpeto de dar um passo para trás, ele pigarreou limpando a garganta e tentando olhá-la da maneira mais superior possível.

-Eu tenho muitas coisas para cuidar Sakura, eu não posso bancar o pai de todo mundo.

Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso fraco e abaixou à cabeça, as unhas perfuravam dolorosamente a carne da mão, mas isso não era o bastante para conter a fúria.

-A família existe para se proteger, e nem isso você consegue fazer. –Ela grunhiu antes de passar pelo Hokage e sair aos passos duros do quarto.

Kakashi encarou a porta fechada com um lamurio contido, gostaria mais do que tudo poder acalmar Sakura e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas no estado em que o Uchiha se encontrava nenhuma certeza poderia ser dada. Ele caminhou até o leito encarando a feição inchada do Uchiha, ele estava intubado e vários fios pendiam de seus braços monitorando os sinais vitais.

-Porque você é tão teimoso? –Kakashi o questionou recebendo o silencio em resposta. –Ino estava investigando, porque você atacou aquele maldito guarda?

.

Quatro dias se arrastaram dolorosamente para o time sete, Sakura não trocara uma palavra sequer com Naruto, tampouco com Kakashi.

-Todos nós estamos preocupados dattebayo. –Naruto disse num murmuro entristecido, em seus olhos ainda havia resquícios das lágrimas de preocupação. –E a Sakura-chan não fala comigo, você está sempre ocupado. –O loiro indicou Kakashi com o queixo. –Eu estou sozinho.

Kakashi suspirou penosamente encarando seu antigo aluno, ele enfiou as mãos no bolso num gesto automático e tentou encarar Naruto da melhor maneira possível. As palavras de Sakura ainda ecoavam em sua mente, juntamente do peso da culpa pelo estado de Sasuke.

-Eu sinto muito, mas tenhamos fé, Sasuke é forte.

Ele disse querendo acreditar nas próprias palavras e viu Naruto sugando uma grande lufada de ar e limpando os olhos com da mão.

-Esse teme não vai morrer. –Ele sorriu para Kakashi confiantemente e em seguida mirou a porta fechada do quarto. –Vamos lá. – Naruto disse se pondo a andar, parou quando sentiu o metal da fechadura contra a sua mão, virou o rosto e murmurou para Kakashi: Não foi sua culpa 'ttenayo.

Kakashi acenou, sentindo um pouco de conforto invadir seu peito e sendo logo abatido quando viu Sakura sentada ao lado do leito quando Naruto abriu a porta.

A face do Uchiha estava menos inchada, entretanto o estado ainda não havia normalizado.

-Oe Sakura-chan. –Naruto disse aproximando-se cuidadosamente do leito. –Como está o teme?

-Como você acha Naruto? –Ela retorquiu sem olhá-lo, abaixo dos olhos esverdeados grandes bolsas escuras se destacavam.

Naruto engoliu a seco e fitou o amigo.

-Eu não sou medico.

Sakura riu desgostosa, o fitou com raiva e estalou a língua.

-Ele está a beira da...

O silêncio se instaurou pesadamente, Sakura baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos e brincou nervosamente com os dedos enquanto fungava.

-Está sendo difícil para todos nós. –O Hokage se posicionou ao lado de Naruto. –Sakura, está...

-Ele vai me deixar de novo! –Ela gritou com lágrimas nos olhos, levantando-se da cadeira e apontando o dedo para Kakashi. –Ele que era seu aluno favorito, porque você não fez nada? Porque você o deixou ser lavado para a prisão? Você sabia que iriam tentar fazer isso...

-SAKURA-CHAN! –Naruto berrou mais alto do que ela, vendo a sobressaltar-se assustada. –TODOS nós estamos putos, todos estamos preocupados, Kakashi-sensei fez o que pode!

Ela respirou fundo, olhando novamente para o Hokage, que fitava um ponto qualquer no chão.

-Me olhe nos olhos e me diga quem fez isso. –Ela inquiriu.

Kakashi ciciou ruidosamente a encarando.

-Sakura, deixe de ser egoísta.

Aquelas palavras a atingiram como um soco.

-E-eu? –Ela balbuciou enfurecida.

-Você não é mais uma criança, sabe muito bem que agora muitas pessoas dependem das minhas escolhas, eu fiz o máximo que pude pra dar as melhores condições ao Sasuke.

Sakura aspirou ruidosamente, tentando conter as lágrimas em seus olhos. Sabia que não era culpa de Kakashi, tinha o pleno conhecimento do quanto o sensei havia se retorcido para fazer um acordo em prol da vida do Uchiha, mas era doloroso demais saber que Sasuke poderia deixá-la para sempre a qualquer momento.

Ela queria gritar, chorar e espernear.

Rogar aos deuses para que Sasuke sobrevivesse, mas nem isso mais parecia ser o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo.

Talvez ele houvesse de fato desistido de tudo e aquelas máquinas só o seguravam num mundo onde ele não queria mais existir.

Aquilo a machucou mais do que as palavras do Hokage.

-Eu só queria. –Ela murmurou entre lágrimas. –Que ele fosse feliz.

-Todos nós. –Naruto retrucou amavelmente, dando a volta na cama e indo de encontro com os braços de Sakura. –Temos que ter fé, Sakura-chan, esse bastardo não vai nos deixar.

Kakashi aproximou-se quando Naruto se afastou, ele afagou os cabelos rosados de Sakura e lhe sorriu através da máscara.

-Eu sinto muito.

Sakura maneou a cabeça e abraçou fortemente Kakashi.

-Me perdoe Kakashi-sensei.

-Tudo bem, Sakura. –Ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo a estranheza de ser tão fraternal, Naruto os envolveu murmurando algo sobre querer ser abraçado também e todos acabaram rindo.

O momento foi interrompido quando os aparelhos que soavam uma sinfonia robótica começaram a apitar freneticamente, deixando Sakura alarmada.

-Não. –As palavras escorregaram dos lábios da kunoichi quando ela se afastou do grupo indo verificar Sasuke. –Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca, chamem as enfermeiras!

-O que? –Naruto perguntou confuso. –Ele o que?

As mãos de Sakura tremiam.

-Estamos perdendo ele. –Sakura balbuciou sentindo o estomago revirar. –ANDE LOGO!

As enfermeiras chegaram retirando Kakashi e Naruto do quarto, o loiro saiu aos berros perguntando a Sakura se tudo ficaria bem, enquanto o Hokage com o coração nas mãos puxava o Uzumaki.

-Controle-se Naruto.

-Ele...Vai...Morrer...

...

-Você não vai me deixar! – Ela ofegava enquanto fazia a massagem cardíaca. – Você não vai...

 _...Sakura_

Ele podia ouvi-la falando por entre a escuridão, não conseguia distinguir as palavras, mas sabia de quem era aquela voz.

Sasuke tentou mover-se, mas seu corpo parecia ser parte daquele breu. Ele tentou falar, mas era como se não tivesse mais boca, língua e cordas vocais.

O desespero o alcançou quando ele sentiu as mãos dela sobre si, o breu foi se desmanchando e o aperto em seu coração tomando tudo.

Queria acordar.

Queria vê-la novamente.

Impaciente e irrequieto, Sasuke lutava contra a sensação que o dragava para o além.

Seu último desejo.

 _Sakura..._


	8. Oitavo Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

 **LENITIVO (s.m.);**

Que suaviza, acalma, adoça, abranda, suaviza ou alivia dores.

Sakura encontrava-se atônita, fitando as próprias mãos e arfando dolorosamente, há exatos trinta minutos atrás o coração de Uchiha Sasuke encontrava-se inerte sobre as suas palmas. Ela fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas de alívio escorrer livremente pelo seu rosto.

-Ele está bem. –A médica-nin sussurrou para si mesma. –Ele está vivo.

Suas costas escorregaram pelo azulejo gélido do banheiro até que o seu corpo se encontrasse com o chão, ainda podia sentir o gosto amargo da bili em sua boca e o vazio crescente no estômago vazio. Vomitara tanto que sua garganta protestava em ardência, mas isso não importava por que...

-Ele está bem e está vivo. –Fungou e permitiu-se sorrir minimamente. –Sasuke-kun vai acordar.

Sakura dobrou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles.

-Ele vai, eu sei...

Estava _sozinha_.

A imagem de sua mestra passou pela sua mente, ela lhe dava um olhar duro e ameaçava jogá-la para o outro lado do país do Fogo.

-Não seja fraca. –Sakura aspirou ruidosamente se pondo de pé, caminhou até a pia se olhando no espelho.

Sentia-se com doze anos novamente; Amedrontada e fraca.

Ela abriu o registro jogando um pouco de água na face e nuca.

-Você é mais forte do que pensa. –Disse a si mesma.

O cheiro daquele hospital que tanto amava, agora lhe dava náuseas. Haruno Sakura nunca pensou que conseguiria atravessar toda a Instituição sem ser parada, aparentemente todos os enfermeiros estavam cientes de seu estado de espírito.

Abriu a porta metálica sendo recebida por uma lufada gentil e fresca, pode respirar melhor e deixar o vento levar a carga pesada para longe.

-Ele está bem, ele está vivo. –Repetiu o mantra que havia criado no momento em que o coração do Uchiha tornou a bombear sozinho. –Basta que ele acorde.

A porta rangeu capturando a atenção de Sakura, Kakashi a olhou e sorriu por debaixo da máscara lhe acenando daquele modo costumeiro.

-É claro que ele está vivo, você é a melhor médica-nin depois da Tsunade em todo o país do Fogo.

Aquilo era o mais próximo de um 'eu estou orgulhoso' que Kakashi lhe falaria, ela sorriu orgulhosa de si mesmo e assentiu.

-Sim, eu sou.

Ele aproximou-se da kunoichi afagando-lhe o topo da cabeça e tirando os fios róseos do lugar.

-Imagino que deve ter sido difícil, como você está?

Sakura aspirou pelo nariz, olhando para as próprias mãos.

-É surreal demais operar as pessoas, ter a vida delas na palma das minhas mãos. –Ela se deteve quando o nó se formou da garganta. –Eu tenho que ser mais forte, afinal, eu sou uma shinobi, mas... Ter a vida dele em minhas mãos... Sentir o coração dele parar... _Deus._

-Eu não sei o que faria no seu lugar. –Kakashi confessou. –Você é muito mais forte do que pensa Sakura.

-Eu não achava que era capaz de aguentar vê-lo partir, eu implorei pra ele voltasse e ai seu coração voltou a bombear, fiquei tão aliviada, mas seu quadro ainda não é o dos melhores.

Os olhos de Sakura marejaram levemente, ela aspirou o ar colocando-se no lugar de médica.

-Nós temos que nos preparar para o pior. –Completou contrariada.

Kakashi a fitou demoradamente tentando digerir aquelas palavras, por mais eufêmica que Sakura tentara ser, a realidade por detrás daquela sentença era dolorosa demais para ser processada rapidamente. Durante todos esses anos Kakashi alimentou a culpa e a saudades, o time sete era sua família e por sete anos ela estivera desfalcada, era como se ele fosse fadado a perder alguém que amava.

O destino lhe sorria maleficamente novamente.

-Ele vai conseguir. –Mentiu para si mesmo.

-Temos que acreditar, não é? –Sakura o abraçou repentinamente. –A culpa não é sua Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi retribuiu o abraço de modo desajeitado, já era o segundo abraço que dava em um espaço de tempo tão pequeno e não era acostumado a aquele tipo de contato, porém era confortavelmente estranho. Ele se autorizou a aproveitar aqueleinastante, onde à culpa era tirada de seus ombros.

-Obrigada Sakura.

-Me desculpe pelo que eu disse.

-Tudo bem.

-Não esta tudo bem. –Ela fungou. –Não fui justa.

-Todos nós estamos assustados.

Naruto apareceu abruptamente com o cenho franzido.

-E EU? –Ele correu abraçando os dois. –Seus egoístas, vocês estão se abraçando de novo e me deixando de lado 'ttebayo.

Sakura desmanchou-se em lágrimas sendo acompanhada por Naruto.

-Vai da tudo certo! –Ela disse confiante.

-Vai.

.

Sakura abriu as cortinas brindando o quarto com a claridade, fitou Sasuke que permanecia na mesma posição. A tristeza ainda a visitava, porém ela tentava se manter confiante de que o quadro do Uchiha melhoraria.

Ele respirava com a ajuda de uma cânula que entrava pela boca, vários fios pendiam de seu corpo e o gesso abrangia a perna direita. Sakura gostaria muito de dar um bom tratamento ao maldito que havia feito isso a Sasuke, felizmente a coleira de compressão de chakra havia sido retirada, o que já era de grande ajuda para o tratamento do Uchiha.

Ela aproximou-se mais, contendo o ímpeto de acariciar-lhe a face magra, seria falta de respeito e com certeza Sasuke não gostaria. Sakura mordicou a própria bocheche, talvez só um carinho não faria mal, ele nem saberia.

Sua mão de encontro com o rosto de Sasuke.

-Testuda! –Ino a chamou fazendo-a se sobressaltar. – O que você está fazendo?

-MEU DEUS! –Sakura espalmou o peito. –Você quase me matou.

Ino estalou a língua e levou uma das mãos para a cintura, enquanto a outra segurava um vaso de lírios.

-O que ia fazer com o Sasuke-kun? –As sobrancelhas loiras ergueram-se.

-Na-nada, você é louca!

Ino riu.

-Pervertida.

-Eu não sou pervertida!

-Quem não deve, não teme.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –Sakura rolou os olhos, mas a face avermelhada claramente a entregava.

-Você sabia que não é uma boa atriz, não é?

-Calada, porca.

Ino trocou as flores que jaziam num vaso ao lado do leito de Sasuke, ela o fitou imaginando quando acordaria.

-Ele vai despertar. –Sakura murmurou obtendo a atenção da loira, ela fitou a amiga com um sorriso triste.

-Eu sei que vai.

-Achei que fosse vir mais tarde.

-Naruto está preocupado com você.

Sakura rolou os olhos novamente.

-Não sei por quê.

-Sabe sim. –A loira bufou. –Você quer ser a primeira pessoa que ele vai ver quando acordar, não é?

Sakura atingiu tons inimagináveis de roxo.

-Não é isso!

-Está estampado na sua cara, mas sabe Sakura, você precisa cuidar da sua saúde também.

Sakura soltou um suspiro resignado, sabia que estava fazendo mais horas extras do que deveria e que o sono não era algo no qual estava priorizando, mas estar no hospital e ter a chance de dar uma fugida para o quarto do Uchiha era muito mais convidativo do que uma soneca.

-Sim. –Ela concordou para desviar da conversa.

- _Sim? –_ Ino repetiu imitando-a. - Eu vou dar na sua cara se você cair morta de exaustão, você já se olhou no espelho? Porque, sinceramente, se eu fosse o Sasuke-kun e acordasse com você nesse estado me olhando eu me assustaria.

Sakura rolou os olhos, Ino estava exagerando. Ela dirigiu-se até o banheiro do quarto e deu uma olhada no espelho, e realmente, seu estado não era o melhor.

Tentou ajeitar o cabelo, mas percebeu que estava bem oleoso, não conseguia se lembrar qual fora o último dia que o lavara.

-Ok, talvez seja melhor eu dar um pulo em casa.

-Com certeza!

-Mas. –Ela se deteve ao lado da cama. –E se ele acordar e não tiver ninguém aqui?

-O Naruto não está vindo? - Sakura acenou com a cabeça. -Então testuda, ele não vai acordar sozinho.

-Eu queria estar aqui. –A Haruno confessou envergonhada, Ino suspirou e se aproximou da amiga pegando-a pelas mãos.

-Eu sei que você quer, mas como espera cuidar dele se não está cuidando de si mesma?

Sakura bufou incomodada.

-Eu vou, mas se ele acordar e você estiver aqui eu bato na sua cara.

Ino jogou os longos cabelos loiros para o lado e sorriu sedutoramente.

-Querida, eu sou linda, e você já perdeu essa. –A loira piscou.

Uma veia pulsou na testa da Harunto, ela apontou o dedo para Ino e rangeu os dentes.

-Nem ferrando sua porca!

Naruto adentrou no quarto fazendo sinal de silêncio.

-Vocês estão num hospital. –Ele botou a única mão na cintura fingindo uma expressão seria.

-Cala a boca Naruto. –As duas murmuraram em uníssono.

-Vamos embora Sakura. – A loira disse puxando-a pelo braço. –Aproveitamos e tomamos um café no caminho, quero que todos vejam como eu sou mais bonita que você.

-Naruto. –Sakura disse parando na batente do quarto. –Qualquer coisa me chame.

-Pode deixar Sakura-chan, até mais.

Naruto aproveitou o tempo para ler alguns pergaminhos, mas conforme as horas foram passando o tédio passou a fazer uma companhia insuportável ao loiro. A sinfonia dos aparelhos formava um conjunto irritante.

Uma ideia passou pela mente do loiro e logo o sorriso sacana brotou em seus lábios. Ele levou o dedo indicador aos lábios molhando-o com muita baba e direcionando perto do ouvido do Uchiha, neste momento a porta se abriu e o loiro deu um pulo.

-O que você está fazendo Naruto? – Kakashi soergueu as sobrancelhas cinzentas.

-Na-nada ttebayo.

-Esse dedo melecado ai é o que? –O Hatake disse indicando a mão de Naruto próximo da face de Sasuke.

-Eu ia limpar a cara dele hehe. –Naruto retorquiu passando a mão na bochecha de Sasuke.

-Sei.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo som do engasgo de um terceiro, Naruto e Kakashi se entreolharam estáticos até que direcionassem os olhos para o leito. Sasuke tentava retirar a cânula, ele claramente estava confuso e desesperado enquanto o aparelho que monitorava o coração elevava o som gradativamente.

-CHAME UMA ENFERMEIRA NARUTO!

Com a ajuda de Kakashi, Sasuke retirou a cânula e virou-se para o lado vomitando.

-Merda. –Kakashi grunhiu quando o cheiro azedo reacendeu no local, ele deu alguns tapas nas costas do Uchiha esperando que isso o ajudasse.

-O-Onde... –A voz de Sasuke saiu num fio, ele tornou a tossir e a fitar ao seu redor.

-Você esta no hospital, não se lembra de nada?

Ainda com um pouco de baba na boca Sasuke maneou a cabeça, estava confusa e seus movimentos letárgicos, todo o seu corpo doía, principalmente na área do tórax.

Duas enfermeiras chegaram ao quarto e uma delas tratou de retirar o Hokage.

-Você está fedendo Kakashi-sensei. –Naruto tampou o nariz e deu alguns passos para trás.

-Eu vou ver se arranjo alguma roupa, chame Sakura.

.

Sakura chegou ao hospital sentindo o estomago flutuando, quando entrou no quarto e viu Sasuke a fitando ela não conseguiu conter a alegria que transbordava de seus olhos.

-Graças a Deus. –Ela suspirou indo de encontro a ele, abrangendo-o com seus braços e trazendo o Uchiha para mais perto de si.

Era a segunda vez que estava hospitalizado.

E a segunda vez que Sakura o abraçava daquele jeito.

Novamente o sentimento agradável aplacou o seu coração e por um instante pareceu ter válido a pena o que passara na prisão, ele fechou os olhos regozijando daquele momento e passou timidamente o único braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto.

Sakura ficou surpresa por ser correspondida e permitiu-se aperta-lo um pouco mais contra si, ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo, contemplando silenciosamente o deleite de seus corpos.

-Eu sabia que você acordaria.


	9. Nono Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

 **KANDO**

 **Em japonês:** sensação de profunda emoção provocada ao experimentar algo positivamente indescritível.

Sasuke franziu o cenho em descontentamento, estalou a língua para enfatizar a sua insatisfação. Kakashi observava tudo com dissimulação, maquiando a risada interna maquiavélica com o seu olhar entediado e suspiro enfadado, o Hatake enfiou a mão no bolso retirando o livrinho laranja, abrindo-o numa página qualquer.

-Estamos entendidos?

-Porque logo com a _Sakura?_ –O Uchiha questionou Kakashi, que o fitou maliciosamente, esforçando-se para comprimir o sorriso sacana que teimava em desatar em seus lábios.

-Um. –O mais velho ergueu o dedo indicador. –Haruno Sakura é uma jounin. –Kakashi mostrou mais um dedo. –Dois, ela é médica e devido a seu estado, creio que vá precisar de uma _atenção especial_. –Hatake divertiu-se ao notar o desconforto de seu pupilo, ele virou o rosto tentando esconder as bochechas avermelhadas, Kakashi mostrou o terceiro dedo e prosseguiu. –E terceiro; você está ocupando um leito que poderia ser usado por um cidadão ou shinobi da vila.

-Pelo visto eu não tenho alternativas.

-Não, é isso ou prisão.

Sasuke afundou-se no travesseiro e mirou o teto, não havia escapatória, voltar para a sua _querida_ cela não era exatamente uma opção na qual gostaria de se embrenhar, estava satisfeito em poder tomar banho e ver o sol pela janela do quarto. Mas estar tão próximo de Sakura parecia ser algo perigoso demais, o Uchiha sentiu o sangue abrasando todo o seu corpo novamente quando a sua mente lhe presenteou com _aquelas_ imagens que ele se esforçava tanto a esquecer.

-Sasuke?

O Uchiha olhou para Kakashi, que tinha as sobrancelhas soerguidas.

-Você voou longe, e então?

-Tsk.

-Vou entender isso como um "eu adoraria morar com a Sakura, vai ser uma boa maneira de reatar meus laços com uma querida amiga".

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?

Kakashi riu.

-Seja gentil com a sua anfitriã.

O Hokage desapareceu numa cortina de fumaça deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos, que se voltaram novamente para a Haruno. Ele mordeu a própria bochecha sentindo a dor se alastrando, mas nem isso era o bastante para reprimir o desejo.

Isao o olhava desdenhoso desde que Ino saíra de sua cela, ele destrancou o cadeado entrando na saleta.

-Essa loira é bem gostosinha né? – Sasuke o ignorou. –Mas sabe, eu prefiro garotas iguais a aquela de cabelos rosa, não tem muito peito, mas tem uma bunda bem empinadinha.

Isao lambeu os beiços quando recebeu um olhar mortal do Uchiha, ele sentou de cócoras em frente à Sasuke e sorriu, pegou-o pelo queixo empurrando-o contra a parede fazendo-o grunhir de dor.

-Eu tenho um presente para você Uchiha.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se quando Isao retirou algumas fotografias do bolso. A primeira mostrava uma mulher imersa nas águas transparentes de uma terma, seus seios pequenos estavam expostos e a face coberta por uma toalha, ela parecia estar relaxando quando foi flagrada sem perceber pela câmera. Apesar de não mostrar o rosto, os cabelos róseos delatavam a dona daquele corpo.

Sasuke sentiu o sangue subindo pelo pescoço e um misto de excitação e repulsa invadir seu interior, ele rangeu os dentes tentando virar o rosto, Isao comprimiu mais a grande mão contra a face do Uchiha obrigando-o a ver as outras fotos.

Isao riu altivo, soltou o rosto de Sasuke jogando as fotos no chão, ele ainda estava de cócoras preparando algumas palavras ácidas para dizer ao prisioneiro quando o Uchiha se projetou contra ele. Isao foi pego desprevenido, tentou virar a face para não ser acertado quando Sasuke grudou com os dentes na primeira coisa que entrou em seu campo de visão.

O vermelho tingiu o rosto do Uchiha e um sorriso sádico surgiu em seus lábios quando ele cuspiu o que restara da orelha do shinobi, irritado, Isao ergueu-se indo para cima de Sasuke.

A última coisa na qual se recordava, era de ser atingido na cabeça.

Todo o seu corpo reclamava de dores, alguns ossos haviam sido quebrados, mas o sorriso continuava estampado em sua boca.

Sasuke se deu um tapa quando os peitos de Sakura foram frisados em sua memória, fazendo-o voltar para a realidade e perceber que estava num _estado_ no qual não gostaria de ser visto.

-Malditos hormônios.

.

A porta estava aberta e Sasuke a viu chegando com uma cadeira de rodas, mesmo assim Sakura bateu antes de entrar e lhe mostrou o mais belo sorriso que poderia dar a alguém. Sasuke se sentiu incomodado com aquela presença e apenas deu de ombros quando ela entrou no quarto pedindo licença.

-Como você está Sasuke-kun?

Ele a fitou com o seu olhar cortante, esperando que Sakura recuasse, mas ela o imitou dando de ombros e continuou com aquele sorriso (maravilhoso) idiota, nos lábios.

-Ótimo, então nós podemos ir.

-Você vai querer que eu saia assim? –Sasuke disse puxando as cobertas e revelando a camisola verde e a perna direita engessada.

Sakura demorou-se a observá-lo até que o Uchiha estalasse os dedos trazendo-a para a realidade, a Haruno sentiu as bochechas tomarem cores arroxeadas quando a vergonha a fez lembrar-se de que talvez estivesse encarando demais.

-E-Eu vou sair, fique a vontade. –Ela retrucou sem graça, saindo apressadamente do quarto e batendo a porta sem querer.

Sasuke a ouviu pedindo desculpas e tudo ficou silencioso. Ele ficou mais de quinze minutos tentando se vestir, Sakura bateu na porta perguntando se poderia entrar e ele berrou um audível e constrangido "Não", o silêncio imperou novamente e apenas a sua respiração ofegante ressoava pelo quarto, era difícil tentar colocar a cueca, enquanto sentia as fisgadas da operação no peito e a perna engessada complicava ainda mais.

Um (bom) tempo depois a porta de abriu, Sasuke soltou um berro e Naruto e Kakashi lhe encararam com desdém.

-Você não tem nada que eu não tenha. –Naruto resmungou. –Eu não acredito que vim aqui te ajudar a por roupa.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Sasuke os questionaram.

-Ver se estava tudo bem. –Kakashi disse simplesmente. –Sabe, queria conferir se Sakura não tinha quebrado você no meio.

-Ela virou uma mulher muito forte e irritada. –Naruto tremeu quando se lembrou de alguns socos e arremessos feitos pela amiga. –Ela é assustadora tem hora dattebayo.

-Eu vou te ajudar. –Disse Kakashi puxando Sasuke delicadamente e fazendo-o ficar ereto, Naruto veio por traz e puxou a cueca.

-Que bundinha heim teme ttebayo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e ouviu Kakashi gargalhando, Naruto buscou a calça escura de moletom e a colocou no amigo, o Hatake o auxiliou a sentar-se novamente e vestiu a camiseta no Uchiha.

-Se eu preciso de vocês dois pra me ajudar a me vestir, porque eu tenho que ficar com a Sakura? –Os olhos escuros pairaram sobre o Hokage, que coçou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso cínico por debaixo da máscara.

-Como Naruto disse, Sakura ficou bem forte, ela consegue fazer tudo isso sozinha.

-Você está se esquecendo de que ela é uma garota?

-Uma médica. –Kakashi o corrigiu. –Muito competente e profissional.

-A Sakura já deve ter visto mais pintos na vida do que a sua bunda já sentou. –O loiro gargalhou quando o Uchiha comprimiu os olhos, irritado.

-Cala a boca dobe.

-Me ajude a colocar ele na cadeira. –Kakashi disse ao loiro.

-De novo, porque eu tenho que ficar com a Sakura?

-Eu sou velho e Naruto só tem um braço, creio que Sakura é a mais hábil de nós três.

O Uchiha bufou azedo, os dois o ampararam para que se sentasse na cadeira de bateu na porta impaciente, girou a maçaneta e empurrou um pouco da porta antes de perguntar se podia entrar.

-Entre. –Kakashi murmurou.

-Até que enfim. –Ela disse ao entrar. –Eu já estava quase indo fazer uma ronda.

-Sasuke estava nos questionando do porque ele tem que ficar com você. –Naruto disse indicando com o dedão para o amigo sentando, Sasuke o beliscou na perna e o loiro berrou.

Os olhos esverdeados observaram o Uchiha, ela levou as duas mãos para a cintura e estalou a língua.

-Qual o problema comigo?

Sasuke sustentou o olhar severo para a kunoichi.

- _Nenhum_. –Ele engoliu a seco quando ela se aproximou, apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira e o metralhando com os olhos. A respiração de Sakura lhe fazia cócegas na boca.

-Certeza?

-Absoluta. –Seu coração retumbou quando se recordou _daquelas fotos_. –Você está invadindo meu espaço.

Ela soergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente irritada e ergueu o tronco.

-Então podemos ir.

Naruto assobiou tomando toda a atenção para si.

-Nossa achei que ia rolar um beijão agora.

O loiro resmungou novamente quando uma Sakura muito envergonhada quase lhe fraturou o crânio quando o socou.

-IDIOTA!

O caminho para o apartamento de Sakura foi bem agitado, passaram no mercado e fizeram uma pequena compra. Algumas pessoas encaravam Sasuke com desconfiança, outras já não ligavam muito para o fato do Uchiha estar solto em Konoha, afinal, ele havia sido uma das peças pivôs para que todas aquelas pessoas ainda estivessem ali.

-Seus pais ainda estão pirando que você mora sozinha? –Naruto perguntou a Sakura e tomou a atenção de Sasuke, que fingiu estar alheio ao assunto.

-Um pouco, ela me liga todos os dias. –A Haruno suspirou. –Diz que é um absurdo eu morar sozinha, que algo pode acontecer.

-Com você? –Kakashi riu.

-Sim. –Ela revirou os olhos. –Acho que eles ainda não enxergam como eu cresci.

O Hokage afagou os cabelos de Sakura.

-Demorou pra eu enxergar isso também, é difícil encarar que as crianças crescem.

Eles entraram no hall de um apartamento e foram cumprimentados por um porteiro, o rapaz aparentava ter em torno de dezoito anos e Sasuke não gostou nenhum pouco quando o jovem dirigiu um sorriso mais largo do que deveria a Sakura. Eles foram em direção ao elevador e subiram até o quinto andar. A entrada metálica abriu-se e o Uchiha achou cômico quando percebeu que o número do apartamento da Haruno era o 'sete'.

Seria coincidência?

-Vocês querem um chá? –Ela perguntou quando arrastou a cadeira para dentro do apartamento.

Era aconchegante e até maior do que Sasuke pensava, o hall dava para uma sala onde tinha dois sofás dispostos num canto próximo a uma porta de vidro, uma estante abarrotada de livros e uma pequena mesa de centro.

-Já estou indo, tenho uma papelada gigantesca para ler. –Kakashi suspirou já sentindo a exaustão abrangendo suas costas.

-Eu também já estou indo. –Naruto e o Hatake deixaram as compras na cozinha e despediram-se.

-Lembre-se do que eu disse Sasuke. –Kakashi piscou cúmplice para o pupilo.

Ele revirou os olhos desiguais e segurou um 'vá à merda' por entre os dentes.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com desconfiança.

-Com fome?

-Sim. –Ele retorquiu, já devia ser por volta das onze da manhã e seu estômago dava indícios de reclamação.

-Vou preparar uma sopa de legumes, talvez demore um pouco, quer que eu te leve para o quarto?

"Quarto", aquela palavra saltou em sua cabeça ativando um gatilho, ele quase se esbofeteou quando imaginou Sakura _o levando para o quarto_.

-Não! –Sasuke disse num to acima, pigarreou e viu que Sakura o fitava com estranheza. –Eu fico na cozinha e te ajudo.

-Você sabe que não pode fazer muito esforço não é? –Ela retorquiu empurrando a cadeira para a cozinha, o deixou perto da mesa e tomou um avental rosa para si.

 _Avental._

Sasuke pigarreou fortemente sentindo uma dor incomoda no peito, ele gemeu de dor e espalmou a região.

-O que foi? –Sakura o questionou, alarmada.

-Nada. –Ele retorquiu irritado.

-Não me esconda nada. –A kunoichi murmurou mordendo o lábio, seus olhos ficaram brilhosos repentinamente.

Sasuke suspirou quando entendeu o porquê do alarde.

-Vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

Sakura conteve a vontade de esbofetea-lo, ela pegou a perna dele com mais força do que deveria e colocou em cima de uma cadeira, ele gemeu novamente e ela apenas deu de ombros.

-Vou pegar uma almofada pra você.

Ela voltou da sala com uma almofada e colocou embaixo da perna engessada, elevando-a.

-Você precisa manter sua perna num nível acima, para ajudar na circulação.

Ele observou Sakura zanzando pela cozinha, o cheiro logo invadiu suas narinas e pareceu ser muito bom o que ela estava cozinhando. Fazia muito tempo que não comia uma comida que instigasse tanto a sua fome, afinal, era um shinobi, e o alimento era algo apenas para ajudar a manter o corpo funcionando.

Sasuke suspirou afundando-se em seus pensamentos. Sentia falta do time sete, das missões que faziam juntos, da família que eles haviam se tornado para o Uchiha. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo.

E se os perdessem?

Ele mordiscou a bochecha por dentro, forte o bastante para sentir o gosto metálico de o sangue invadir a sua boca.

Estava fadado a viver sozinho.

Olhou para o que restara de seu braço e amaldiçoou-se por tais pensamentos.

-Sasuke-kun? –Sakura o fitava com o cenho franzido, ela tinha uma concha na mão e um pratinho apoiando-a para que o liquido não caísse no chão. –Tudo bem?

Ele maneou a cabeça e ela sorriu.

Tudo se iluminou (irritantemente) para ele.

-Quer provar?

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e viu Sakura enrubescer, ela assoprou a sopa e aproximou a concha para que Sasuke sorvesse o caldo.

-Está delicioso. –As palavras flutuaram de seus lábios.

O sorriso de Sakura se alargou ainda mais, assim como as cores avermelhadas em seu rosto.

O Uchiha deu leve sorriso, e por mais que sua mente lhe mandasse afastar-se, seu coração rogou que deixasse ao menos uma vez entregar-se a aquele momento confortável.


	10. Décimo Degrau

**Glossário** é um tipo de dicionário específico para palavras e expressões pouco conhecidas, seja por serem de natureza técnica, regional ou de outro idioma.

ACALENTAR (v.t);

Aconchegar ao peito. Embalar.

Sasuke observou os olhos esverdeados vagueando pelo o que restara do seu braço esquerdo, em seguida ele a viu mordiscando o próprio lábio e soltando um murmuro inteligível. Sakura refez esses movimentos pelo menos umas três vezes até que o Uchiha pronunciasse o seu nome, e ela o fitasse sobressaltada e com as bochechas levemente ruborizadas.

 _Fora pega no ato_.

-O que foi? –O Uchiha franziu o cenho e encrespou os lábios, já estava ficando incomodado com tanta atenção.

- _Nada._ –Sakura retrucou num sussurro, a medica-nin se voltou para a sua sopa e tentou não olhar novamente para o amigo.

Algo naquele olhar de Sakura o incomodava muito.

-Só pare de fazer essa cara esquisita pra mim.

- _U-Hum._

Ela refez aquela dinâmica e conseguiu a atenção do Uchiha.

-Diga logo o que é.

-Não é nada. –Sakura riu sem emoção.

-Sakura. –Ele inquiriu já perdendo a paciência. –O que foi?

Antes de deixar as palavras flutuarem pelos seus lábios, a Haruno engoliu uma lufada de ar e deixou a colher de lado.

-Eu e a Tsunade-sama estamos fazendo uma prótese, tanto para você quanto para o Naruto.

-Não precisa se dar o trabalho.

 _Novamente._

Ela umedeceu os lábios e trancafiou as palavras ácidas.

Novamente ele a estava afastando.

Isso doeu profundamente.

- _Por quê?_

O Uchiha encarou o cotoco que consistia seu braço e a olhou brevemente.

" _Ela nunca entenderia_ " ele pensou antes de dar de ombros e deixar o prato de lado.

-Estou satisfeito.

-Por quê?

-Não importa.

Importava sim.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura, me leve para o quarto.

Ela suspirou vencida, levantou-se e empurrou a cadeira de rodas até o quarto, chegando lá, ela o ajudou a deitar-se na cama e não dirigiu mais a palavra ao Uchiha.

Sasuke fitou o teto pálido e tentou esquecer-se que havia a magoado de novo.

Não era isso que desejava.

Por que agia assim então? Perguntou-se irritado consigo mesmo.

Sakura estalou o pescoço e bocejou antes de voltar para a leitura de um livro, ela fez algumas anotações e fitou o relógio pendurado na parede, daqui à meia hora teria que dar o remédio a Sasuke, ela mordiscou o próprio lábio e murmurou para si mesma, o juramente que fizera quando se tornou uma médica-nin.

Ela ouviu a voz de Sasuke e se perguntou se ele a estava chamando, a kunoichi parou na batente da porta e espiou dentro do quarto. O Uchiha resmungava algumas palavras e remexia-se o quanto conseguia. Sakura aproximou-se exasperada e o tomou nos braços, ele ainda se debatia quando ela o confortou.

-Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. –Ela afagou as costas do Uchiha. –Eu estou aqui.

Sasuke fungou e limpou as poucas lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos na camiseta de Sakura, ela percebeu a umidade que se formou em seu ombro e disfarçou.

-Você está bem?

Ele pigarreou constrangido, não gostava que as pessoas soubessem que tinha esses surtos durante os pesadelos. Sasuke afastou-se de Sakura e limpou a tez suada, ainda tremia um pouco quando a fitou em meio ao embaraço.

-Estou.

-O que foi?

-Pesadelos.

Sakura suspirou ainda um pouco assustada e imaginou que sonhos terríveis ele tinha para fazê-lo chorar.

-Já está na hora do seu remédio, vou buscá-lo.

Sakura voltou rapidamente com um comprimido e um copo d'água, Sasuke o tomou e afundou-se no travesseiro.

-Me desculpe.

Ela acenou.

-Me desculpe por ter sido grosso. –O Uchiha emendou. –É muito complicado.

-Eu entendo.

Sasuke a fitou intensamente.

-Você não sabe mentir pra mim.

A sombra de um sorriso resvalou os lábios rosados da Haruno.

-Eu sei que não vivenciei as mesmas coisas que você, mas eu tento entender o que se passa na sua cabeça, e por mais que eu me esforço parece que você se distancia mais.

-Sakura, você ainda não percebeu, não é?

-O que?

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar.

-Você criou um Sasuke na sua cabeça, uma pessoa idealizada, e eu não sou.

-Você tem defeitos. –Ela o interrompeu, irritada. - Assim como todas as outras pessoas, eu sei que você deve ter tido algum motivo muito forte pra fazer o que fez, eu não estou passando a mão na sua cabeça, mas preferiria que não me afastasse mais do que já afastou.

-Você é teimosa.

-Digo o mesmo de você, até quando vamos brigar?

-Se você não ficasse retrucando não brigaríamos. –Ele a fitou ferino.

-Você acha que eu ainda tenho doze anos?

Sasuke calou-se, lembrando-se de quando a deixara no banco, sozinha. Enquanto ele seguia Orochimaru para um caminho obscuro no qual ele se arrependeria pelo resto da vida.

-Pare de falar desse jeito comigo e me respeite.

-Você não vai desistir, não é?

-Não.

O Uchiha bufou.

-Faça o que quiser.

Sakura rolou os olhos e foi até a sala voltando com uma cadeira para o quarto. Ela colocou ao lado da cama e ligou a TV num canal qualquer.

-Você gosta de ver o que?

-Nada.

-Eu gosto de novela.

Sasuke fechou a cara.

-Que seja.

Uma mulher pálida de olhos azuis tentava seduzir um ruivo, ela lhe sorriu sedutoramente e acariciou a mão.

 _-Eu sei que você me quer._

 _-Não! –O homem exclamou. –Eu amo a sua irmã gêmea._

 _-Ela nunca vai fazer o que eu faço._

 _-Akemi é a mulher da minha vida!_

Sakura suspirou.

-Sério que você gosta dessas porcarias?

-É bobo, mas acho divertido. –Ela riu. –Adoro essas novelas ridículas.

Ele a fitou de esguelha observando os traços femininos da kunoichi e pegou-se pensando quando aquelas mudanças ocorreram.

-Eu gostaria de dormir. –O Uchiha murmurou, aqueles pensamentos o deixavam zangado.

-Claro, eu vou ficar na sala, qualquer coisa me chame, seu remédio é de oito em oito horas então depois eu te acordo.

-Aa.

.

No outro dia Sakura apareceu na porta do seu quarto perguntando se Sasuke não queria tomar banho, ele negou veementemente, apesar de sentir um cheiro azedo em seu corpo.

-Certeza? –Sakura torceu o nariz. –De verdade?

-Eu não preciso.

-Eu pedi pro Naruto vir.

Sasuke tentou disfarçar o alivio com um dar de ombros e rezou para que Sakura não percebesse o quanto estava contente em ouvir _aquele_ nome.

-Aa.

Naruto chegou antes do almoço, ele sorriu pervertidamente para o Uchiha e piscou para o amigo.

-A Sakura-chan já te deu banho?

-Cala a boca idiota.

-Não seja grosso, eu não estou recebendo pra estar aqui ttebayo.

Sasuke guardou um xingamento antes que o Uzumaki resolvesse ir embora de birra.

-Isso mesmo bunda mole, é bom você ficar bem quietinho. –Naruto gargalhou. –Ou eu não venho e deixo a Sakura-chan pra lavar esse seu pau pequeno.

-Eu só estou com a perna quebrada, você ta querendo tanto assim pegar no meu pau? –O Uchiha soergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu com escárnio.

Naruto ficou vermelho.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO.

-Então cala essa boca e me leva logo para o banheiro.

Sakura estava na sala rindo daquele papo idiota, não lembrava que os meninos falavam tanta bobagem. Os dois demoraram um bom tempo, e às vezes era possível ouvi-los se xingando.

-Pronto, o teme está limpinho.

-Obrigada Naruto.

-Vou ter recompensa? –O loiro perguntou, exibindo a fileira de dentes e passando a única mão pela barriga.

-Claro. –Sakura sorriu. –Já sabia que você ia pedir algo, encomendei lámen, já deve estar chegando.

-Encomendou? –Naruto soergueu as sobrancelhas. –Desde quando o Ichiraku entrega?

-Ele não entrega. –Sakura disse enquanto guardava alguns livros na estante. –Mas o Ren sempre busca pra mim, quando estou atolada de pesquisas.

-Ren? –Sasuke pronunciou aquele nome com asco.

-É o porteiro que é gamado na Sakura-chan. –Naruto fechou a cara. –Não vou com a cara dele.

-Ele não é gamado em mim.

-Não? –Naruto zombou. –Por que ele iria buscar lámen pra você então? Isso é prova de amor!

-Você é tão exagerado.

-Não parece exagero. –Sasuke comentou seco.

-Sério que vocês vão implicar com o garoto? – O som da campainha ressoou pelo apartamento, Sakura enfiou o restante dos livros de qualquer jeito na estante e foi até a porta.

-Olá Sakura-san. – Ren sorriu e ergueu as sacolas, Sakura as pegou e o viu remexendo nos bolsos.

-Olá Ren-kun, obrigada por buscar, pode ficar com o troco.

-Oh, não precisa. –Ele retorquiu mostrando algumas notas.

-Você me ajuda muito, pode ficar.

As bochechas do jovem ficaram avermelhadas, ele escancarou mais o sorriso e espiou dentro da residência quando um barulho se fez presente. Sakura acompanhou o olhar dele encontrando Sasuke e Naruto encarando de cara feia.

-Acho que você já fez seu trabalho, to com fome ttebayo.

-Bom dia. –Ren dirigiu um cumprimentando hostil. –Eu já estou indo Sakura-san.

-Obrigada novamente.

Ela fechou a porta e viu-se encurralada pelos dois shinobis.

-Você anda saindo com ele Sakura-chan?

-É sério isso?

Sasuke franziu o cenho, Sakura não sabia mentir.

-Você saiu com ele? –O Uchiha a questionou, se conseguisse se mover direito já estaria com a cadeira de rodas batendo contra a perna da kunoichi.

Sakura enrubesceu.

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Sakura-chan, eu não acredito nisso. –A boca de Naruto formou um grande 'o', ele olhou de esguelha para Sasuke, que não parecia muito contente.

-Isso não é da conta de vocês. –A Haruno fugiu rapidamente para a cozinha e depositou os potinhos de lámen sobre a mesa. –Venham comer logo!

Naruto empurrou Sasuke até a cozinha e o colocou ao lado de Sakura, ela já estava pegando uma grande quantidade de macarrão e enfiando na boca.

-Você saiu com ele?

Sakura engasgou, fitou Sasuke e tentou entender porque ele parecia tão bravo.

-Foda-se, não é da minha conta. –Ele conclui irritado.

-Ciumento. –Naruto murmurou tentando conter uma gargalhada, Sasuke o ignorou. –Muito ciumento.

Sakura já estava constrangida quando o Uchiha acertou Naruto com um hashi, o loiro reclamou e chingou o amigo.

-Qual o seu problema teme ttebayo?

-Cala a boca.

-Meu Deus do céu. –Sakura escondeu o rosto por entre as mãos.

-Para com isso teme!

-Vocês parecem duas crianças. –Sakura murmurou.

E foi assim que a kunoichi percebeu que algumas coisas não mudavam.

Oi **AnaMaria** aaaaaaah obrigadinha 3 eu escrevo e reescrevo muito pra tentar melhorar sempre!

 **Bela21** eu creio que devia ser MT difícil pro saskeeeer, mas logo logo coisas aconteceram haha


End file.
